Kotone Shiomi vs Celica A. Mercury
Kotone Shiomi vs Celica A. Mercury is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Kotone Shiomi, the upbeat female counterpart of the protagonist of Persona 3 ''against Celica A. Mercury, the outgoing sister-mage of ''BlazBlue. Description Persona vs BlazBlue! Its a match of two dependable pretty girls who possesses peculiar powers and uncanny support. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Sacrifice is a certain character aspect that we can only find in unselfish and kindhearted individuals. These selfless bunch would even gladly give up their own interest for the sake of other people’s happiness, and would even throw their own life without hesitation, just to ensure the safety of their loved ones. Boomstick: Even against the inevitable and the certainty of death, they're still optimistic about it. Like these two enigmatic but zealous cuties with extraordinary abilities! Wiz: Kotone Shiomi, the exuberant parallel leader of S.E.E.S. Boomstick: And Celica A. Mercury, the ebullient Chrono Phantasma. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kotone Shiomi (*Cues: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth - Hero and Heroine*) Wiz: In Tatsumi Port Island, a certain experiment began 10 years ago that forever affects the surrounding area of the city into the depths of paranormal. Where a strange phenomenon happens during at the stroke of midnight called; "the Dark Hour". A time anomaly that occurs for an hour every night that took place between 12:00 AM to 1:00 AM, sort of like a hidden 25th hour. Boomstick: Most ordinary folks aren't aware of its existence though. I mean, how could they? The world basically freezes in time, as well as them, during the weird event. Wiz: Because of this, the general public is unaware of its existence. Boomstick: They should be, and better off not knowing too! The Dark Hour not only stops time, but also alters the physical world into a horrific nightmare filled with vicious monsters roaming the area! Wiz: This dreaded phenomenon is caused by the Kirijo Group. These global conglomerate empire did a number of experiments dealing with a Plume of Dusk, a state between mind and matter, mass and information. Boomstick: Simple words will do, please. Wiz: Err... The company somehow got hold of an item that connects with the mind, or more specifically, the Collective Unconscience, a realm connected to everybody's mindspace or thoughts. The Kirijo Group dabbles with it to find ways to harness its power. Boomstick: Ugh. My head hurts... Wiz: It sort of like a mental world which also happens to have its own denizens called "Shadows", fragments of the human psyche that resembles monsters, roaming within the sub-conscious mind. Boomstick: So, inner demons then? Wiz: Yes. Well, kind of. There are also types directly integrated with every being's thoughts that take form resembling the individuals appearance, but with a pollar and twisted personality. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah. I kind of get the gest of it now. And like any other occult project, the researchers have gone through lengths and ultimately descends into madness after they discovered the prophecy of "The Fall", which is basically the end of all life. Hmm... I got a bad feeling to where this is going... Wiz: Accepting death as a deliverance, they attempt to summon the literal embodiment of Death to hasten the process, but the procedure was interuppted during the last stages, resulting of an accident that caused Death, being separated into thirteen powerful Shadows, and for unknown reasons, have each affiliated to one of the Major Arcana. Yes, I know. And its about to get even weirder. Boomstick: The Shadows then thrashed the lab which resulted of the Dark Hour, as well as a strange tower called Tartarus, rising from the spot to where the accident happened. See, Wiz! It always never works out when dealing with the occult. Wiz: Dully noted. Boomstick: Oh, I almost forgot. The thirteenth Shadow also escaped the facility. Wiz: An incomplete manifestation of Death, escapes and wanders into reality. Boomstick: We're screwed. Wiz: Hopefully, the remaining and sane survivors of the Kirijo Group, dispatched their Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, specialized mechanized maidens constructed to battle Shadows, to deal with the situation. Boomstick: One fateful midnight later on a Moonlight Bridge, yup, the ASSW unit; Aigis, hoping to prevent the apocalypse, fought the literal Shadow of Death. And during their heated battle, a nearby unlucky family got caught in the skirmish, resulting of the parents killed, but miraculously leaving their child as the sole survivor. I have another feeling that child is destined for greatness somewhat. Wiz: Despite with an incomplete form, Death overwhelmed Aigis in combat. In an act of desperation, Aigis used her powers and sealed Death into the child. But in a twist of fate, the child later matured and returned to the place where the events transpired. (*Cues: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth - Last Scene*) Boomstick: But while the male OG protagonist doesn't have a care in the world and is gloomy and emo as shit, I'd prefer to have his bubbly female counterpart taking the lead. I mean, who wouldn't want a spunky cute girl as leader, right? Wiz: Regardless, both share the same backstory and destiny. Mysteriously transfered to Gekkoukan High in Port Island, Kotone arrives late at midnight due to an earlier incident. While striding through the night towards her dorm, she becomes aware of the Dark Hour after witnessing it firsthand. Boomstick: Weird shit happens to follow her afterwards. After arriving at the dorm, Kotone met a strange and ghostly kid, signed a contract sealing her fate, almost got shot at, disturbed at midnight by the same person who almost shot her, told to run straight through the roof, in which she did only to get trapped, almost got killed, got hold of a gun by chance, and had enough of the strange shenanigans and decided to shoot herself in the head to end it all. Wiz: But as fate would have it, the gun she fired wasn't really a tool for killing, but a tool known as an "Evoker", tools used to forcely summon a Persona through suicidal means. Boomstick: Don't try this at home, kids. Remember! No matter its appearance and purpose, Guns work differently in reality. Wiz: Right. A Persona is a manifestation of one's inner/shadow self, formed into a spiritual construct after acknowledging and accepting it within oneself. Boomstick: This strange babble, again? Wiz: In simple terms, hidden desires and personalities of every individuals. Hence, Shadow selves. Accepted by their original and turned into an avatar of concept. Tamed Shadows if you will. Sort of like a guardian spirit that can move and attack independently, and act as an extension of their user. Boomstick: You mean like a Stand? Wiz: Uhh, sure. And those capable of summoning them are called "Persona Users". These bunch are also able to freely operate during the Dark Hour. Boomstick: Having no fear of death, Kotone shot herself and evoked her Persona. After its lame introduction however, it was unexpectedly torn apart by another and more powerful one as it went on a rampage and slayed all nearby Shadows in the vicinity! Now that's how to make an intro! (*Cues: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth - Wait and See*) Wiz: With Kotone's capabilities to adapt during the Dark Hour, she was forced to join S.E.E.S., or Special Extracurricular Execution Squad, a special club dedicated to investigating, hunting, and exterminating Shadows during the Dark Hour. Boomstick: Informed about the bizarre situation she's gotten into, and with nothing better else to do, Kotone accepted and became a member of S.E.E.S., facing constant danger on a daily basis and get extra credit for it while also managing her studies. What a capable girl! How come I've never met someone like her during highschool!? Wiz: Umm... if I recall, you're always outstanding most of the semester during class. Boomstick: Why, thank you! Wizard! Truly appreciate it! Wiz: I meant it, literally. Anyway, because of her sharp and tough demeanor, she was later on appointed leader of the group, in which she gladly obliged. Kotone is smart as she is graceful in battle, is a good cook, caring but brave if she needs to be, and is determinedly upbeat and outgoing, which gets her a lot of attention to everyone around her. She's also skilled with a Naginata weapon and knows a bit of martial arts too. Boomstick: Look, I know she's cute and everything, but mere weaponry and looks aren't enough to combat hordes of malevolent Shadows. And that's where Personas comes into play! Wiz: A Persona grants their users special powers and enhances them to unnatural levels. Persona users are physically and mentally superior to normal human beings, and depending on what element their Persona is affiliated with, grants them high resistance to the point of granting them immunity in their said element. Boomstick: But unlike any other Persona users, Kotone discovers that she can summon different Personas during battle! Wiz: By bearing the Fool Arcana, which can become anything in its awakening, and by possessing the Wild Card, Kotone is highly compatible with every Arcana, thus with different Personas. Even allowing Kotone to cast a fusion of spells from both Personas to execute devastating attacks. Boomstick: And by forming strong bonds with others, grants Kotone new and powerful Personas everytime. With Kotone being an optimistic, talented and friendly type of girl, she'd no doubt formed bonds with a lot of people in just a short amount of time. Wiz: Indeed she does. However, in this specific battle, despite of Kotone being the equivalent counterpart of the Male Protagonist, who can summon various Personas, we will limit Kotone only of her innate and ultimate Persona she'd showcase in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Which consists of Orpheus, the Mistress of Strings from the Fool Arcana, and Messiah, the virtuous savior from the Judgement Arcana. Boomstick: Aww man... that sucks! And I was looking forward to a number of Personas all gang up on some cutie... Wiz: Perhaps in another time... huh? What are you referring at, exactly? Is it what I think it is!? (*Cues: Persona 3 FES - Darkness*) Boomstick: Weird fantasies of Wiz, aside. Orpheus genderbents as well to match its feminine user. And as her initial Persona, Orpheus is Kotone's go-to partner during combat. Wiz: Orpheus specializes in burning her foes with intense flames (Agi-Agidyne), healing its user's wound (Dia), and weakening its foes attack capabilities (Tarunda). Boomstick: And that huge lyre on her back ain't for music or decoration. Oh no, Orpheus uses it to assault and bash her enemies into pulp with swift strikes! I always knew music instruments had other usage besides playing music. Wiz: Right... Just keep away from my entertaiment room, you hear? Boomstick: Orpheus is a capable Persona to have around. But like every other Personas, it definitely had its weakpoints. Orpheus is weak against elemental attacks associating with Darkness and Electricity. Seems weird for a fire starter Persona to have those weakpoints. Wiz: And then there's Messiah, one of Kotone's ultimate and strongest Personas. Boomstick: Remember that badass Persona earlier who burst out from Orpheus? Yeah, Kotone later fused that specific Persona and her initial one, to form this ultimate weird thing! And based on the name, this particular Persona is among the God tier level in the Persona compendium! Wiz: Messiah boast high spectacular offense, have excellent support capabilities such as passively restoring its user's health (Regenerate) and stamina (Invigorate) overtime. Boomstick: Messiah can also weaken its foes with awesome debuffs such as greatly reducing their attack, defense, hit, and evasion (Debilitate), and removing all opponents buffs (Dekaja). That doesn't sound like a savior at all. Well, to its foes that is. But besides that, Messiah is also unaffected by pierce attacks, passively strengthen its user's magical attack power (Magic Skill Up), fully heal and cure (Salvation) its user, and can even resurrect (Enduring Soul) its user from death! Truly worthy of its namesake and rank! Wiz: Indeed. Messiah is alligned with the Light element and is able to absorb Light elemental attacks. Messiah can also cast a powerful fire spell, greatly resist elementals such as Fire, Ice, Wind, and Electricity. And to top it all off, Messiah also have a devastating spell (Megidolaon) that ignores special defenses. Boomstick: Ultimate level indeed! But hardly perfect! Its true that Messiah's awesomeness is anything to scoff at, however, Messiah had at least one crippling weakness. That is... Darkness! Wiz: Along with a team of Persona users (SEES), Kotone sets out and explore Tartarus, exterminate Shadows, and prevent annihilation of all living things. Boomstick: And since both Protagonists share the same fate, they also share the same feats. Kotone is strong enough to exterminate Shadows without the use of a Persona, tough enough to endure a gravity wave and Death Incarnate's strikes, which can easily destroy stones and concrete, survived an explosion that wrecked a large bridge, fast enough to chop and knock a police officer off his feet before he can even react, and casually repels and evades Shadow's strikes. Heck! Kotone and her Personas are even superior to other users. Wiz: Kotone even fought and survived a battle against the residents of the Velvet room. But unlike other Persona users, the SEES can freely summon their Personas in reality and force them to appear by using their Evoker. Boomstick: But while Personas cannot be really killed, they still have their limits. When a Persona is overtaxed or impaired, it becomes broken and inactive for a short amount of time. And since Personas are technically a part of their user, when the Persona gets hurt and vice versa, both parties share the pain. Wiz: Or rather, in the user's case, suffer severe headaches and felt a heavy strain on their body whenever their Persona is damaged. The user also inherits the elemental weaknesses of their equipped Persona. Boomstick: Well, good luck with that part as Personas are resistant to most coventional forms of attacks! Unless your packing something otherwordly close or similar in your arsenal, you won't even lay a scratch on these non-imaginary floating things! Wiz: And by possessing the" Universe Arcana", Kotone have absolute power beyond the realm of possibilities. Kotone used this ultimate power in order to defeat Nyx and prevent death to all life on Earth. Boomstick: But at a great cost. Using such tremendous force against the inevitable requires a certain exchange in return. What a steep price to pay to save wretched humanity from annihilation... Wiz: Kotone sacrificed her own life in order to seal Nyx away and put a stop to the Dark Hour for good. Boomstick: Much to her boyfriends and everybodies dismay... Well, at least she got off quite easy with that! (*Cues: Persona 3 Portable - Time*) Wiz: Kotone had overcome the impossible, and ultimately found the answer to life's greatest question. Boomstick: With her oath fullfilled, Kotone leaves her farewells and drifted away with a peaceful smile on her face. Never to return... until the release of Persona Q2, in which she made her comeback! Though, her position within the cast is somewhat... lonesome and isolated. Bummer. Wiz: Kotone had gone through a lot. But even in a critical state of world ending crisis, she never fails to keep a positive and cheery demeanor to liven things up. Kotone proceeds to walk out from an alley after slaying some Shadow but encounters two more on the street. Kotone gets her evoker and points it at the side of her head. Kotone: ' ''Persona! Kotone pulled the trigger and fired her evoker. Her left eye glow's red as a bright pillar of light manifest behind her. Her Persona; Orpheus, materializes from the light and attacks the Shadows with a fiery strike. Celica A. Mercury (*Cues: BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma - Science Fiction*) Wiz: The Great Dark War. Also known as the First Great Magic War, in where a powerful monstrosity known as "The Black Beast", wrecked havoc across the land and where various individuals do battle against it to prevent annihilation. '''Boomstick: Like in most doomed and dired scenarios, it was a hopeless situation. The fearsome monster was so powerful, it wiped out more than half of the world’s population. So going against it head on is clearly not an option. Unless you're craving for an early grave like a certain someone with a brooding personality, wearing baggy pants, and carrying a large sword. Wiz: It was a terrifying age for the living. But hope was not lost when the Black Beast mysteriously vanished for a time. Boomstick: Giving humanity time to developed tools suitable for combating the monster should it return. Wiz: Through the marriage of sorcery and science, humanity forged weapons capable of hurting the Black Beast called "Ars Magus". And since the Black Beast is composed of magical elements, the weapons were highly effective against it by drawing power from magical substances, hence, from the Black Beast itself. Gradually weakening the fearsome monster. Boomstick: So when the BB returned, it was in for a treat! Against humanity armed with anti-BB armaments and with the aid of the Six Heroes, the fearsome monster was finally put down for good after its return. Should've stayed vanished and dormant for its sake. Wiz: With the demise of the Black Beast, it releases a radioactive magical kind of particle known as "Seithr" to the world. Since then, people began using this new element as a source of energy, and it soon becomes the basis for everyday living. Boomstick: But before humanity was ever capable of harnessing this magical rip-off source of energy, there were those who can freely manipulate the flow of magic and conjure powerful spells before Seithr was produce. Wiz: These were sorcerers, conjurers, alchemists, and magicians. Beings who have high affinity in manipulating magic element and sorcery through the use of mana. A spiritual source of energy provided by nature formed by the caster's willpower that affects the soul directly. Only those skilled in magecraft can utilize this source of power, and only a handful remain. Boomstick: While other spellcasters abuse magic to a devastating effect (looking at Nine & Kokonoe), there are special ones who put them in action not by hurting their enemies. Rather, utilizing their magical talents as supports by aiding and healing their allies. Even in ancient times, the medic is there when you need them. Wiz: And only a few individuals in existence are capable of exceptional healing sorcery. An excellent example is the positive and easy going mage; Celica Ayatsuki Mercury. Boomstick: This adorable cutie was born from a deranged scientist and from an ill-fated woman. So her fate was sealed the moment she was born. Wiz: Is that suppose to be some sort of foreshadowing? Boomstick: Nah. I always wanted to use that line in one of my dialogues. So... Wiz: Uh huh. I see... for a moment there I thought... Boomstick: As I was saying... wait? You thought of what? (*Cues: BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma - Queen of Rose II*) Wiz: Err... nevermind. Celica have high magical aptitude. She have studied in the Mage's Guild prior to the Dark War, and became a well-versed scholar in the arts of sorcery, magic and alchemy. Boomstick: But her education was cut-short by the arrival of the Black Beast. And while Celica only got average grades in her studies, she is still nonetheless a gifted mage! Especially in the arts of healing magic. Wiz: Celica have unparalleled healing abilities that outclasses nearly every mage. Celica can heal other's wounds to the point of mending broken limbs. Though, she can't cure illnesses or poisons. Celica also excels at levitation, allowing her to float in the air and reach hard to reach places. Boomstick: She likes to float, huh? I know of a certain evil clown that would gladly want her company. Wiz: I thought you hated clowns? Boomstick: I still do. What of it? Wiz: Uhh... nothing in particular. Boomstick: You're acting kind of weird, today. Anyway, Celica is also capable of casting magic that creates bright spheres of light that can blind enemies. A perfect spell for escaping hazy situations. Like having a madman chasing after you for dear life. Wiz: Celica can also casts powerful barriers, amplify others magic, is nimble, and possesses sharp intuition, able to accurately feel nearby presences to the point of sensing their souls entirely. Boomstick: Like a sixth sense? Wiz: Kind of. But what truly makes Celica unique, is the power to nullify the Seithr around her. With Celica's mere presence, she unitentionally causes major disruption to all nearby Ars Magus, preventing them from functioning, as well as neutralized every spell that is produced from Seithr. Boomstick: She's Seithr's worst nightmare. And since her present world mostly relied on Seithr, Celica is deemed a major thorn of society. Wiz: In truth however, Celica is the product of the Power of Order. Or rather, the living manifestation of it. The Power of Order suppresses the world, granting its wielder the power to nullify the effects of Event Interferences or Divine Intervention. Celica's sole purpose is to oppose Seithr's power and elude fate. Boomstick: While she's the counter for Seithr, it also prevented her from utilizing Seithr-based spells and using Ars Magus. Although Celica knows a thing or two about combat magic, like lightning spells, she avoids utilizing it due to the noise it produces, which scares her. Hey, every girls got to have some fears, right? Wiz: But she didn't let her fears affect her from taking part in the war against the Black Beast. With a strong resolve, Celica greatly contributed in the war by putting her life on the line in aiding humanity for a chance to stop the Black Beast for good. Boomstick: And after the war ended, in favor to humanity of course, and with the loss of her loved one, it greatly affected Celica to a degree she decided to become celibate. Whelp. It's her loss. Wiz: And due to her healing abilities, she lived more than a hundred years without aging and illnesses. (*Cues: BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasm - Alexandrite II*) Boomstick: Her abilities comes with semi-immortality? Nice! Perks for being a healer! As a nun, Celica manages a church like orphanage, and took care three unlucky siblings. All is sunshine and rainbows for a time, but then one of the Six Heroes, the maniacal hipster one, visited the church and leaves a fiery remark on the place and Celica's situation. Wiz: On that fateful event, Celica lost her life. Boomstick: Bummer. Is what I would've said! But no worries there, this is BlazBlue for crying out loud! Anything bizarre is surely bound to happen in the next couple of time frames! Like bringing someone back from the afterlife in her youth and pre-celibate form! Wiz: With a copy of Celica's DNA and her memories, the great professor Kokonoe, who is Celica's niece by the way, reconstructed a younger figure of Celica during from where she was an early adult, and brought her back alive in the flesh in a sense. Boomstick: Probably from some sort of mix procedure between science and magic stuff. But details don't matter as long as you're back alive. This time however, Celica is not only a mage anymore, but a "Chrono Phantasma"! A Phantom of Time! The ultimate beings exempted to alternate and parallel timelines! The ill-fated ones! Err... kindly make them understand, Wiz. Wiz: A Chrono Phantasma is a being exempted to time. Individuals who should not exist in the current time period. Anomalies of sort. Boomstick: Still hard to understand? Don't worry, you're not alone in this one. Wiz: These sort are immune from the effects of Phenomenon Intervention, and still retain their memories should reality be altered or overwritten, giving a Chrono Phantasma being the liberty to perceive their fate, having limitless options and possibilities in regards to handling their destiny. Boomstick: They can also disable anything related to Seithr. However, a CP is like a walking time bomb! They will naturally be erased from existence if they push themselves to their limit. Like constantly using their magic and suppressing opposing magic will drastically took a toll on their health, and will eventually shorten their lifespan. Man, talk about a special case. Wiz: Due to this, Kokonoe comes prepared for countermeasures. She equipped Celica with an Idea Engine (scientific artificial weapons based from magical weapons that boosts the user's combat capabilities, and is equal against Nox Nyctores) in the form of an automaton called; Ex Machina: Minerva, which both protect Celica and amplifies her power. Based from the powerful casuality weapons, Machine God: Nirvana, in which Celica previously had acquainted with, and the Detonator Fluctus Redactum: Ignis, Minerva's functions and capabilities are similar to these two with the exeption of teleportation. Boomstick: Like those two humanoid puppets, Minerva have a will on its own and can automatically move and aids her user during battle even without consent. Wiz: Through science and technology, Minerva is capable of functioning despite alongside Celica, whose presence interrupts and renders Ars Magus. Minerva is able to stay active due to being an Idea Engine and fuelled by nuclear power. And because of this, Minerva can initiate a suicide attack powerful enough to ravage the planet. Boomstick: But Minerva wouldn't resort to such a drastic measure unless absolutely necessary. And like her sister units, Minerva could modify and transform numerous parts of her body into different types of deadly weapons! Sharp blades, scythes, axes, big-ass razor-sharp claws, cannons, guns, jet propulsive, saws, and many more! Wiz: Minerva is also strong enough to strike and throw opponents effortlessly into the air, move and react faster than the eye can see, and is made of a tough and durable material which can easily withstand powerful attacks and gunfire, essentially making Minerva bulletproof. (*Cues: BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma - Condemnation Wings II*) Boomstick: Minerva understands her mistress burdens, and does what is necessary to help her and soon became fast friends. Sharing a strong bond like sisterhood. Anyway, in combat, Minerva serves as the fighter and protector while Celica does the healing and support and stuff. Wiz: Minerva possesses steadfast dedication to her mistress and will ensure her safety above all else. Brashly attacking anyone who Minerva deems a threat to her mistress, even if they have good intentions. Boomstick: I kind of guess on how this fight is gonna start out. Wiz: Along with Minerva, Celica went on a journey with strong resolve, in hopes of meeting Ragna again. Boomstick: Celica could well-managed with her own set of powers and capabilities. She can levitate for long distances, even flew across the Atlantic Ocean in just a short amount of time! She endured the harsh terrain and climbed over a mountain, is unaffected inside the Embryo, which turns the sane into insane, and healed dozens of people (Ragna, Jubei, some dogs, Jin, Noel, Kagura, and Bullet) with her healing sorcery. Wiz: Celica is unfazed by the intense heat from the Cauldron, resisted the effects of the Boundary, which corrupts a being's existence and turns them into something else just by entering it, and despite not engaging in most of her battles, Celica is capable of keeping up with the likes of Ragna the Bloodedge and other denizens of her verse. Boomstick: The same can be said to her bodyguard. Minerva is capable of intercepting and blocking some robo-chick's attacks, could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze targets and sucks away their vitality, and is also immune from the effects of the Embryo. Minerva's top priority is to protect Celica at all costs, but if by some rare accident in where Celica might *cough* "die" *cough*, Minerva can still function and operate despite losing her partner. So in some sense, it makes the steely automaton somewhat difficult to put down for good. Wiz: But while Celica and Minerva may seem like the perfect duo to some, they hardly take the number one spot. Boomstick: You can say that again. Celica has poor luck when it comes to her sense of direction. Giving a certain green pirate samurai a run for his money. Celica also has a tendency to go running off to who knows where, in which often leads her to strange places. Not to mention, could easily get lost in a crowd in just mere seconds if her allies take their eyes off her! Literally. Wiz: Celica is also pretty gullible, which can be taken advantage of by cunning and devious individuals. Boomstick: And due to her careless nature, Celica doesn't have any regards for her own life. These chick won't hesitate on taking the fatal blow for the sake of others. Why do martyrs always have to be cute girls? Wiz: Sometimes, but rarely always, if you asked me. However, that's why Minerva is always by Celica's side. Guiding Celica to her destination, supporting her in every way, guarding her from dangers she comes across, and share the load she carries. Boomstick: Also, the damage. Minerva does the majority of the fighting for crying out loud! Celica is just... there. For support... well, they do make quite a unique pair, I suppose. Wiz: After ultimately preventing the destruction of the world, along with her comrades, Celica spent her final moments smiling with her loved ones before finally departing for the afterlife. Boomstick: *Sigh* Should've protected that precious smile of hers, Raggy boy. It seems like these type of girls exist in the anime world nowadays. But only few can match the likeness and the powers of the young and optimistic mage known as; Celica A. Mercury! Celica and Minerva defeats Rachel Alucard. Celica: ' ''I'm through just letting other people fight my battles! I want to help people too! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: 11 Eyes - Blade- gin ni yomigaeri jyouten wo karu*) Kotone and her Persona; Orpheus, were slaying some Shadows in some dark alley which lead them to a deserted street. Kotone: ' ''Huh? Where am I now? I'm not familiar with this place... Not too far, Kotone saw a strange looking Shadow creeping towards a figure resembling a young woman under a flickering lightpost. ''Kotone:'' ' ''Oh no! Orpheus quickly! Orpheus speed towards the creeping Shadow. Young Woman: ' ''Oh, I hope Ragna is okay... The young woman is none other than the mage in waiting for Ragna the Bloodedge; Celica A. Mercury. ''????:'' ' ''KEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! Devour!!! The strange shadow attempts to assault the unsuspecting prey. ????: ' ''You… You’re… You’re…! Guagh!? I don't want it! ''Celica:'' ' ''Huh? At the last second, the strange shadow withdrew from attacking Celica and quickly retreats back. Minerva appears out of nowhere and pursuits the strange shadow with sharp claws. Celica: ' ''Wait a minute, Minerva! Celica chases after Minerva. The strange retreating shadow bumps into Orpheus. ''????:'' ' ''(!?) Azure....? Orpheus smashes the strange shadow with the huge instrument and sends it flying back. ????: ' ''Ack!!! The strange shadow was then smack aside by the charging automaton. The automaton doesn't stop on her track and assaults Orpheus, the latter blocks the strike. Orpheus counterattacks but Minerva was too quick and repels the strike, knocking Orpheus back. Minerva turn her right claw into a scythe and attempts to finish off Orpheus, but Kotone intercepts the attack and repels Minerva back. ''Celica:'' ' ''Minerva! Celica sprinted and kneel besides Minerva and treat her injury using her healing powers. Celica: ' ''Hey now! That wasn't very nice of you hurting Minerva like that! ''Kotone:'' ' ''(She had a Persona? Is she a new member of Strega, perhaps?) Hey! Your Persona assaulted mine first, you know. Celica: ' ''Huh? Persona? What are you talking about? Is that true, Minerva? Minerva silently pierces her gaze on Kotone. Celica defends her partner. ''Celica:'' ' ''Minerva would never do such a thing! Right? Minerva deems Kotone a threat to her mistress and stood ready to attack. Celica: ' ''Uh, Minerva? ''Kotone:'' ' ''(Her Persona's name is Minerva? Hmm... I see... the Roman Goddess of wisdom and warfare. The Greek equivalent to Aigis' Persona; Athena...) Celica: ' ''I don't know why you suddenly attack Minerva, but it seems somebody needs to teach you some lesson in manners! Celica and Minerva both gets into a fighting stance. ''Kotone:'' ' ''I don't hold anything against you, and would wish to avoid unnecessary battle. But I just can't back down from a challenge! Celica: ' ''Same here! Right, Minerva? The automaton answer's with a nod. ''Kotone:'' ' ''If you want a fight, then I'll gladly give you one! Kotone and her Persona prepares for battle. Celica: ' ''Let's go, Minerva! '''FIGHT! (*Cues: Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Last Hunter*) Minerva targets Kotone but Orpheus blocks her way. The two guardians battle while Kotone goes for Celica. Kotone: ' ''I'm sorry for this. ''Celica:'' ' ''Huh? Hey!? Kotone strikes Celica but the latter frantically avoids her. Minerva notices her mistress in need of aid, glides to her after repelling Orpheus and swiftly shield Celica with one hand from Kotone's slash. Kotone: ' ''(!) Huh? Minerva drifted while shielding Celica with one of her claws and transforms her legs into a large crescent blade moving towards Kotone. Kotone manages to block the attack with her weapon in time and was knock back. ''Kotone:'' ' ''(That was a close one.) Celica: ' ''Thanks as always, Minerva! Orpheus manifested beside Kotone and generate flames on her hand and launches them at Celica. ''Celica:'' ' ''My turn to protect you! Celica conjures a barrier which shields them from the fiery projectiles. Minerva turns her two large hands into what looks like a cannon and fires multiple rounds of electric shots towards Kotone. Orpheus shields Kotone but suffers in return due to her crippling weakness done by the opposing element and disappears, leaving a heavy strain on Kotone. Kotone: ' ''Ugh. Kotone stumbles a bit but quickly regain her footing. ''Celica:'' ' ''Now's our chance! Minerva reforms back and grabs Celica as they head towards their opponent. Minerva holds Celica with one arm and grabs Kotone by the face using the other. Kotone: ' ''Mffff!!! Kotone struggles. Minerva lifts one of her legs and transforms it into a cannon aimed at Kotone, and fired. ''Kotone:'' ' ''*Screams* Kotone was launched airborn, screaming, but Minerva manages to grab her again and electricutes her before tossing her a few meters. Kotone recovers but is badly bruised and injured. She barely stands while holding on to her Naginata. Celica: ' ''Did we went too far? Minerva transforms her arms into heavy artillery. ''Celica:'' ' ''Uh, Minerva? What are you doing? Minerva unleashes a beam aimed at Kotone. Kotone: ' ''*Gasp* The beam hit its mark. Minerva reformed back her limbs after. ''Celica:'' ' ''Aww... you should've at least let me treat her wounds first... huh? This presence... Minerva: ' ''(!) Minerva swiftly reacted and shields her mistress from the incoming blast. ''Celica:'' ' ''Minerva! The automaton took the full blast and mechanically slumps into the ground. Celica: ' ''Hang in there! Celica goes to Minerva's side and does her magic. She then looks at the direction to where the blast came, and saw Kotone standing healthy with a different partner to her side. ''Kotone:'' ' ''Thank you, Messiah. Messiah raise his sword and casts Debilitate, which lowers Celica and Minerva's capabilities. Celica: ' ''Huh? What was that just now? Kotone and Messiah charge towards Celica. ''Minerva:'' ' ''... Minerva covers Celica and protected her from Messiah's assault. Kotone unloads a multitude of combos with her weapon after Messiah before finishing their opponents off with a double strike, forcely knocking them back a few meters. Kotone and her Persona continues their assault on their foes. But just as they reach their adversaries, Celica casts a bright light that blinded their pursuing foes. Kotone: ' ''So bright...! Messiah gets in front to shield Kotone, but their opponents where nowhere in sight. ''Kotone:'' ' ''Huh? That's strange. Where did they go? From above, Celica and Minerva strikes Kotone and her Persona, the latter disappears upon contact with Kotone being knock to the ground. Celica: ' ''Shall we, Minerva? Minerva slide towards Kotone carrying Celica and unleashes a multitude of strikes with her mistress before Minerva lands a powerful kick and connects. Minerva then proceeds to perform a series of attacks on Kotone again before transforming into a jet with Celica holding on, and charges at their adversary multiple times before finally hitting and knocking her hard into the floor. ''Celica:'' ' ''Did we overdo it this time? Kotone, recovering, slowly got back up. Kotone: ' ''*Panting* I'm not through yet...! Kotone pulls out her Evoker as she holds it to the side of her head and fired. Messiah reappears behind her and fully heals Kotone with Salvation. ''Celica:'' ' ''Whoa! Fully rejuvenated, Kotone strikes a pose with her weapon alongside Messiah. Kotone: ' ''Now, where were we? Celica cheers over Minerva as the automaton charges towards Kotone, but was repelled by Messiah. Both construct trade blows while Kotone is focused on Celica. ''Kotone:'' ' ''Prepare yourself! Celica: ' ''Not again! Celica frantically avoids her opponent's attacks yet again . ''Celica:'' ' ''Why do you have to be so mean! Celica leaps back and hovers into the air. Kotone: ''' ''(!) Huh? '' Celica ascends higher. ''Kotone:'' ' ''What in the...!? Kotone is in shocked. Kotone: ' ''You can fly? ''Celica:'' ' ''*Giggles* Sorry. Kotone: ' ''(So that's how she escaped last time.) *Grin* Won't work this time, though! Orpheus! Messiah vanished right before his opponent. ''Minerva:'' ' ''(!?) Orpheus suddenly appears right above Celica. Celica: ' ''Huh? The Persona smashes the hovering mage with the instrument, sending her crashing into the ground while her guardian automaton watched in horror. ''Kotone:'' ' ''Now you know how it feels like earlier. Celica lies unconscious on the ground. Minerva attempts to go her mistress side but was prevented by a blast from Orpheus. Kotone: ' ''Time to finish this! Messiah! Kotone gets her evoker and fired it at the side of her, summoning forth Messiah in Orpheus' place. ''Kotone:'' ' ''Bring down your judgment! Messiah began charging up for Megidolaon. Minerva tilts her head to her mistress one last time before fixing her gaze on the enemy and activates her reactor core to unleash her devastating attack. Meanwhile. Celica: ' ''Owie... Celica gets back up. ''Celica:'' ' ''That was a close call... huh? At the last moment before she was smashed to the ground, Celica manages to cast a barrier on herself that protected her from the full impact of the strike and fall. Celica: ' ''*Gasp* Minerva! Celica saw Minerva about to be caught in the purple blast and quickly scurries in front of her. ''Minerva:'' ' ''(!?) Celica: ' ''Don't you worry, Minerva! I won't let anything bad happen to you! And conjures a strong barrier in time. Minerva quickly deactivates her suicidal sequence due to Celica, right before they were about to be envelop by the explosion. ''Celica:'' ' ''This is...! But Celica's effort was in vain as the purple blast of energy bypasses her barrier. Minerva swiftly react and covers her mistress with her body, before they were completely engulf by the blast. In the aftermath, both Celica and Minerva were laying on the ground, unconscious. Messiah then disappears. Kotone: ' ''Forgive me. I'm sorry it had to end this way. (*Cues: Fate/Unlimited Codes - Last Battle*) But unknown to her, the strange creature from before slowly creep towards her and devours Kotone whole. ''????:'' ' ''KEEHEEHEEHEEHehaha… ignorant fool! But the strange creature was suddenly hit by a strong force, resulting of spitting out its prey. ????: ' ''Guouh…! The attack came from Minerva, who forced herself up after sensing imminent danger. ''????:'' ' ''Stupid... puppet...! The strange creature attempts to strike the weakened Minerva, but was defended by the Persona; Orpheus. Minerva: ' ''(!) ''????:'' ' ''Ack...!? Not... you again! Orpheus tosses the strange creature back. Kotone: ' ''Now you've done it! Orpheus generate flames on her hand. ''????:'' ' ''DEVOUR!!! The strange creature lunges at Kotone but was faced by an intense blast. ????: ' ''*Screams* The creature thrashes about, however, the blast did not defeat but seriously wound the creature instead. ''????:'' ' ''IT HURTS!! HURTS!!! YOU'LL... PAY FOR THAT! Despite its wounds, the creature continues to advance towards Kotone. Kotone: ' ''Don't bother. Kotone gets her evoker and fired it at the side of her head. Orpheus disappears, with Messiah manifesting behind Kotone and began charging up for Megidolaon. Minerva takes this as her cue to assist in defeating the creature, and uses her remaining energy to transform her body into claws surging with red electricity, and strikes (Casque Veloute) the strange creature, slashing it multiple times before slicing through it, leaving the creature's flesh torn to pieces before reforming back and collapsing due to exhaustion. ''????:'' ' ''Guagh... Why....? Messiah unleashes Megidolaon which envelops the creature's remains. Leaving no trace of it left in the aftermath. (*Cues: BlazBlue: Continuun Shift 2 - Breeze*) Kotone: ' ''Thank you. I owe you for that. Kotone relaxes and puts aside her weapon. ''Kotone:'' ' ''And to return the favor... Followed by her Persona, Kotone goes to Celica's side and examines her condition. Kotone: ' ''You'll be up in no time! Here! Messiah point his sword above, restoring Celica's condition to the fullest. Celica recovers not long after. ''Celica:'' ' ''This feeling... what just happen? For a moment there... Oh no! Minerva! Kotone: ' ''Are you okay? ''Celica:'' ' ''Eeeek! Get away! Celica, frightened by Kotone and her Persona, repeatedly move her arms up and down in defense, seemingly releasing adorable punches. Kotone: ' ''*Giggles* Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. ''Celica:'' ' ''Eh? You won't? Kotone ' Trust me. Okay? '' Kotone offers Celica a hand up. ''Celica:'' ' ''Really? You promise? Kotone: ' ''Absolutely! Kotone gave Celica a bright and gentle smile. Celica felt a warm sensation behind it. ''Celica:'' ' ''(This feeling...) Okay. I believe in you. Celica respond with kindness and take Kotone's hand, the latter helps Celica right back up. Celica: ' ''Thank you. ''Kotone:'' ' ''You're welcome. Celica saw Minerva lying on the ground and rushes to her side. Celica: ' ''Please, Minerva! Celica began using her magic on Minerva. Kotone commands Messiah to join in to hasten the process. The automaton mechanically got right back up after. ''Minerva:'' ' ''.... Minerva tenses up after seeing Kotone and her Persona. (*Cues: BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Stardust Memory*) Celica: ' ''Oh, Minerva! You're okay! Celica hugged her partner. Minerva is surprise after seeing her mistress safe and well. ''Kotone:'' ' ''Now we're even. Kotone gave a wink to Minerva while her Persona vanishes into thin air. Minerva haven't felt any hostility from Kotone, accepts her goodwill gesture and laid-back. Both girls began chatting with each other. Kotone: ' ''I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I kind of got carried away during the battle and... Anyway, please forgive me for my actions! ''Celica:'' ' ''Oh no! Please don't apologize! It was my rudeness that got us started fighting in the first place. So... I'm sorry! Kotone: ' ''I guess we're both to blame then. Both girls giggle. ''Celica:'' ' ''Indeed. But don't worry about it! How about we put all that behind us and start over? Okay? Kotone: ' ''Totally! *Giggle* Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Kotone Shiomi. My friends call me Kotone. I'm a Persona user and leader of S.E.E.S. or Specialize Extraculicular Execution Squad. Nice to meet you! ''Celica:'' ' ''Specialize Extra... that's quite a mouthful to say. Kotone: ' ''I know. Tell me about it. ''Celica:'' ' ''Oh! My name's Celica Ayatsuki Mercury. Call me Celica in short! I'm a mage! And support magic is my forte! Especially when it comes to healing! Kotone: ' ''Yes. I remember you casting support spells during our fight without using a Persona and... wait a minute? You actually know how to heal people with actual magic? ''Celica:'' ' ''Uh, I don't know about the Persona part but, yes. Kotone: ' ''Seriously!? That is sooo cool! ''Celica:'' ' ''Really? It's nothing special. Oh! I can even teach you if you like! Kotone: ' ''Whoa! Really!? Nice! ''Celica:'' ' ''*Giggle* Oh! Sorry, Minerva. If you haven't met by now, this is my partner/best friend, Minerva. But to be honest, she's actually more like a sister to me. Kotone: ' ''Nice to meet you, Minerva! And please accept my humble apologies. ''Minerva:'' ' ''*Nod* ... Celica: ' ''Likewise, says Minerva. ''Kotone:'' ' ''I'm glad. *Giggle* I never had so much fun in talking with somebody for quite some time now. Celica: ' ''Same here! I felt like we could actually get along and become really good friends! (*Cues: Persona 3 - The Power of the Heart*) (Your relationship has grown closer...) ''Kotone:'' ' ''...!? (A mysterious voice rings inside Kotone's head...) (Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Arcana...) (Kotone have established a new Social Link!) (*Cues: Persona 3 - Bonds*) Kotone: ' ''Awesome! So... what do we do now? ''Celica:'' ' ''Hmm... I don't know. We got caught up in the fight that we relocated to a different area from the street that we... Oh no! I'm suppose to meet up with Ragna! Kotone: ' ''Oh. Then, let's get moving. We don't want to keep your friend waiting now. ''Celica:'' ' ''Right! Kotone: ''' ''Do you remember the way we---'' ''Celica:'' ' ''---My gut says... this way! Kotone: ' ''Are you sure? ''Celica:'' ' ''Positive! Kotone: ' ''Okay then. Lead the way. ''Minerva:'' ' ''.... Both girls were block by Minerva from advancing. Celica: ' ''Huh? You want to go the other way, Minerva? But... ''Minerva:'' ' ''.... Minerva grabs Celica by the cape. Celica: ' ''H-Hey! I got it, you don't have to pull on me like that! ''Kotone:'' ' ''*Giggles* Minerva leads the way followed by Celica and Kotone. Results (*Cues: Persona 3 Portable - After School*) Boomstick: Oh come on! Did that seriously just happen!? Wiz: Afraid so... Given both combatants fare share of deeds, this kind of outcome is bound to be expected from either of them to happen. Don't get me wrong, both of them have the leverage and the capacity to outright kill their opponents early and win the fight. That is, if we have taken their character out of context. However, we look at the brighter side in every match we conducted. Boomstick: Both parties were too difficulty to be put down early due to their amazing set of abilities, and could definitely drag down the fight till one of them exhausts the other out. Wiz: While Kotone's clearly the better and smarter fighter of the two due to her fighting experience, martial art skills, and high ingenuity, Celica's senses and nimbleness were just too sharp and quick for Kotone to get the jump on her. Boomstick: Celica also showcase her capability to keep up and matched individuals with awesome speed in her verse, putting her way above Kotone in the speed and agility department. Wiz: Though to be fair, Kotone with the use of her Persona's abilities, could weaken her opponent's capabilities such as speed by diminishing it to match her levels, or even surpass it. Boomstick: But if that happens, no doubt Celica would've resorted to levitating into the air, much to her opponent's frustration. And while Kotone may have superhuman potential, her weapon is still limited to melee and mid-range combat. Her Personas however are not, and could very well handle a flying opponent in the air. Same goes to Celica's powerful barrier. Kotone have no problem getting through her defenses with her Persona's nerf abilities. Wiz: Minerva certainly gave Kotone difficulty in battle with her proficiency, versatility and toughness, but unlike a Persona (or some of it), Minerva is prone to status inducement effects, and could very well be affected like any other. So whatever Kotone's Persona throws at Celica, the same can be apply to Minerva. Boomstick: Kotone is stronger too, and have powerful magic that could incapacitate Minerva, but the latter have a devastating attack that could alter the result of the match to neither one's favor. I'm talking about sheer blast from Minerva's reactor core that can ravage the planet! No matter how powerful Kotone's Personas are, none of them can bring back their user intact from a blast that devastating. Wiz: Although it is unspecified wither Kotone directly outright tanks a similar blast, it is implied however, that she did indeed fought and survived a battle against residents of the Velvet Room, who can possibly execute a similar result with their sheer and absurd power. Boomstick: And Kotone fought one named; Elizabeth! Alone if I might add. And this chick is insanely strong! She casually flipped over a gargantuan beast like it was nothing! Even one shot the thing! And guess what? She wasn't even serious! Kotone getting a win and getting through the ordeal in one piece, solo, is more than impressive enough for me! Wiz: But while Kotone also possesses the Universe Arcana, which can bring an ultimate end to even dire situations, mean little to no harm against someone like Celica, who can't be affected by forcing fate and/or possibility in changing the outcome. Boomstick: Someone with the power of having "limitless options and possibilities" in their hands against someone with "the liberty to perceive them and make an exemption out of it"... Yeah. Definitely overulled Kotone's trump card. Wiz: Without her ace, Kotone could only rely in the basics and her Personas abilities. Boomstick: I told you we should've added the rest of her Personas with her... Wiz: That would take a lot of time in our end. Besides... in an estimated ratio between 1 to 100, 14.9% would result a portion of the planet getting blown up in a last ditched effort done by Minerva. We just took the more appropriate course. Boomstick: Is that so? What about the rest of it? Wiz: Based on my assessment, most of 60.1% resulting of the two becoming friends, and 25% in one of them winning. (Mostly in Kotone's favor.) Boomstick: Hmm... guess this goody outcome should suffice for now... But next time though, we should get back on the path of carnage! Wiz: As always, it depends in our combatants dossier... *Ahem* Celica and Minerva were both special, and certainly proved their worth against Kotone in many ways. But Kotone managed to overcome her challenge thanks to her wit, skills, strength, endurance, experience, and Personas abilities. Boomstick: "Sometimes the best way to defeat an opponent is to make them a friend!" *Bleurgh* Wiz: The winner is Kotone Shiomi. Comparison Kotone *+Stronger *+More Experienced *+Better Fighter *+More Skilled *+Smarter *+More Durable *+Better Endurance *+Longer Range Personas *+Better Abilities *+Longer Range *+Better control over the battlefield *+Unpredictable *+Stronger Celica *+More Agile *+Better Senses *+Faster *+Adaptable *+Levitation gave an edge *+Healing Abilities *+Power of Order/Chronophantasma negates Universe Arcana's effects Minerva *+Versatile *+More Durable *+Faster *+More Agile Who are you rooting for? Kotone Celica Trivia *This battle is to commemorate the announcement of Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. *The strange shadowy creature bares a strong resemblance or is in fact perhaps; Arakune of BlazBlue. *This is so far End Bringer Nyx first Death Battle to not have an outcome of death from either of the combatants. Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Magic Duel Category:BlazBlue vs Persona Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:East themed Death Battles